


【博君一肖】《民国十二年》（已完结）

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: 地主家的博子少爷X小长工赞老福特同名
Relationships: 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship, 肖战王一博
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
小孩子总是不记日子的，只知道穿新衫是过年，小河里扑蛤蟆的时候是夏天，收稻子了是秋天，打雪仗了是冬天。  
一年到头说长也长，说短也短。

民国十二年，那是肖战第一次清晰地记得年份。

那年冬天特别漫长，大饥荒害惨了不少人，又赶上入冬下雪，逃荒的路上有人冻死，有人饿死。  
一家人几天没吃饭了，在一个大雪天，肖父肖母把十岁的肖战卖给了王家。  
从那以后他再也没见过爹娘，一夜之间肖战从爹娘手心里的宝成了王宅里面一个小仆役。

按理说只要签了卖身契入了王家的都得改王姓，再由老爷或者太太给取一个新名字。但肖战的名跟姓都没改，因为老爷喜欢这个名字。  
连年打仗，民不聊生，忽然一个大雪天有个送上门的小孩名字叫"肖战"，王老爷说这名字好，可不得"消战"，就给留着了。

王家在前清是做过官的，家境殷厚，县里头也算得上是数一数二的大户人家。  
王老爷有三房太太，结发妻子大太太有个独子，长到十七八岁，有年发大水的时候上河里给淹死了，尸身都没找着。  
当时有丫鬟出来揭发二姨太，说看到二姨太给大少爷留信让他去河边。死了儿子的大太太大骂贱人，把二姨太吊起来打得皮开肉绽，还不准用药，没过几天就死了。草席裹了尸身扔乱葬岗里，对外说是病死的。

王老爷从外县回来发现死了儿子又死了二姨太，好不伤心。大太太已经不能生了，但王家不能绝后。  
过了几个月，大太太亲自操办，把自己远房的侄女给娶进了王家。没过多久三姨太怀上了，王老爷老年得子，宠得不行，给小少爷取名一博，养在大太太房里。

肖战进王家的那年一博少爷四岁，他第一次见他是在厨房。

奶妈抱着小少爷来厨房吩咐午饭，十岁的肖战正蹲在角落里用小磨盘磨豆子粉，泡透了的豆子加上水磨成末，做豆腐用的。  
其实也可以用大磨盘，后院有驴也能拉，但厨房的大娘们嫌麻烦，让肖战用小磨盘磨。  
肖战是小孩子呀，以前又不曾吃过苦，小手磨上一整天也只磨了两升豆子，免不了被骂。  
肖战用一边袖子抹眼泪，手里头不敢有半分松懈。忽然有人在背后戳他的腰，他回头一看是个粉扑扑的奶娃娃，也看不出来是男孩还是女孩。  
奶娃娃用手指头戳他的脸蛋，奶声奶气地叫他："哥哥。"  
肖战也笑了，抹了把鼻涕，也用手指戳奶娃娃的脸，一戳脸上就被点上了白乎乎的豆粉。

奶娃娃踮着脚想拿砧板上的鸡腿。  
肖战平时就是再馋也不敢去碰砧板上的东西，那是给老爷太太们的食物，动了可是要挨打的。  
但今天带着奶娃娃的肖战忽然就有了勇气，觉得自己是被依赖的那一个，他拿了鸡腿塞在奶娃娃手里，把他往外面赶："嘘——快走快走。"

厨房大娘回来发现少了个鸡腿，揪着肖战的耳朵骂小兔崽子你能耐了啊偷鸡腿。  
肖战护着耳朵不说话。

奶妈闻声赶来说吵死了谁在这边嚎啊。  
厨房大娘说这个小兔崽子偷吃鸡腿被我看到了，正教训呢。  
奶妈把牵在手里的小少爷抱起来，小少爷手上拿着咬了一半的鸡腿在啃："鸡腿是吧？是我拿了给小少爷。"  
厨房大娘连声道是是是。

肖战两只手背在身后，一侧耳朵被揪得通红，他抬头看到奶娃娃被抱在怀里，还冲着他喊："哥哥，哥哥。"  
奶妈走近问他："你叫什么名字？"  
肖战仰起他脏兮兮的小脸，说："我叫肖战。"

肖战被带到王太太房里的时候，王太太正在逗小少爷："我们一博长大长高了是不是？还学会自己拿鸡腿了呀。"  
肖战第一次知道，原来不是所有人做了"坏事"都会被揪耳朵的。

小少爷一看到肖战来了就冲他甜甜地喊哥哥，王太太把小少爷抱在怀里，打量着眼前的小孩："几岁了？"  
"回太太，十岁。"  
"乖。"王太太点了点头，赏了点心，让肖战带着回去了。

王太太把小少爷递给奶妈说这孩子长得挺机灵白净的，就是瘦了点。十岁的人也大了，以后别让他再待厨房那脏地儿了，换个地方吧。

从那以后肖战每日的工作从给厨房打杂变成了给王老爷打扫书房以及给整个王家的花草浇水护理，空了就去太太房里跟小少爷玩。

随着小少爷的出生，王太太跟王老爷的关系也日渐融洽了起来。王老爷知道王太太疼肖战，又听说肖战来王家以前读过书，做个顺水人情，肖战什么时候想看书了就能去书房看。  
王家上下的人也跟着待他好。


	2. 02

02.  
小少爷到了上学堂的年纪，同学都是远近大户人家的子侄。  
平时都是奶妈接送小少爷上下学的，那天奶妈回乡有事，傍晚换肖战去接他下学。

还没走到学堂门口就看到他被两三个人追着打，那几个人明显比一博大。  
肖战从旁边地上抓了一把泥，往那几个人身上扔，拉上王一博就跑。

跑得太急，也没看清那不是回家的路，不知道跑过了几座桥，他们跑进了一间小庙。  
躲在观音像背后，藏在帷帐里。肖战给一博擦了擦脸，问他刚才那些人为什么打他。

一博撇着嘴说："他们说我是姨娘生的孩子，不配跟他们一起上课。我生气就打了他们，他们就来追着我打。"  
肖战捏了捏他的脸："以后他们再说这种话，你就告诉先生。你年纪比他们小，打不过的。等下学了回来告诉我，我帮你报仇。"

一博点点头，又问："肖战哥哥你会保护我吗？"  
"当然会。"肖战摸摸他的头。  
"会一直保护我吗？"  
"会。"

庙外下起了淅淅沥沥的雨，打在芭蕉叶上嗒嗒作响，案上红烛苗烧得老高。帷帐下两个被雨困住的小脑袋靠在一起不知不觉睡着了，直到夜里被找来的下人叫起来。

从那以后肖战就跟小少爷一起去学堂了。  
刚开始一博还被同学嘲笑说他生活不能自理，上学还要带下人，一博反驳说他才不是下人，他是我哥哥。

肖战比他们大很多，学堂教的内容他好几年前就在王老爷的书房学过了，他来学堂只是为了保证小少爷不被同学欺负。  
就这么过了三四年，学堂来了一个留过洋的绘画先生。

肖战以前从未上过绘画课。这个绘画先生跟其他先生不一样，头发修理得宜，戴一副金丝边眼镜，上课的时候总是穿着合身的西装。  
绘画先生说肖战有画画天赋，不应该浪费，愿意每个月逢五的日子免费教他画画。

一博很高兴绘画先生这么说，从小到大他从来没有把肖战当下人看待过。因为在他眼里，肖战不应该被困在王家，他的手不应该只是护理花草，他应该有他喜欢的东西，他得去做他喜欢的事，他得画画。

有天晚上一博来敲肖战的门，披着被子，只露出一张小脸。  
肖战开门让他进去，一博急剌剌冲到肖战床上放下身上的被子，端出个大喇叭。  
"这是什么？"肖战问。  
"这叫留声机，会唱歌，想不想听？我爹一个开洋行的朋友送的。"一博在肖战床上盘起了腿。  
肖战脱了鞋上来趴着，托着脸说："我要听《我有一段情》。"  
"不知道有没有，可能有。"  
唱片沙沙地转起来，一博把针搭上去。  
大喇叭似的听筒里飘来了梵婀玲的声音，一博将声音调小，被子被他推到一边，他靠着肖战躺下了。  
留声机在他们中间，月亮悬在窗外，客厅里的洋钟铛铛响了十一下。

睁开眼睛头顶是白色的蚊帐，一博想起来自己在肖战的房间，他扭头，身体中间隔着留声机，但肖战的脸近在咫尺。  
肖战喜欢趴着睡，他的头发比一博长一些，快贴到眉毛了。眼睫拢在鼻梁的阴影里，两片薄唇抿在一起。  
他的唇下什么时候长了一颗痣？

一博感觉到下身的变化，那是十五岁的他第一次勃起。他立刻转身弓起身子背对肖战，那里胀得难受，他不知道该怎么办，手一碰裤头就湿了，那里也软了下去。  
一博以为自己尿在肖战床上，赶紧裹起被子逃了，留声机也不要了。

洗澡的时候，一博的注意力不得不看向那里，他用帕子挡在腿上，手伸向腿间。

脑海里又浮现早上他睁开眼睛看到的那张脸，由于趴着的原因，红红的嘴唇一边嘟了起来，他想像小时候肖战捏他的脸一样，捏一捏肖战的脸。

他套弄着，手上的动作让那里舒服，一博喘息着，有浊物从那头上泄出来，流在他掌心里。


	3. Chapter 3

03.  
小时候家里没有同龄的玩伴，每次都是肖战给他做玩具，想着法子逗他开心，自己在学堂受欺负了也是肖战给他出气。  
他打心底里觉得肖战是一个特别好特别好的哥哥。

可为什么想着肖战的时候那里会硬，这太可怕了，一博觉得这样的自己污秽不堪。

王家年纪小的丫鬟跟小厮私下都觉得一博少爷对人冷漠，从不拿正眼瞧人的。但在王家服侍久了的老人都知道一博是个好脾气的懂事孩子。因为从小一起长大的缘故，一博特别喜欢跟在肖战后面战哥战哥地喊。

但那天以后一博一反常态总是有意地避开肖战，迎面碰到也不跟肖战打招呼。

肖战觉得莫名其妙，刚开始以为他是十五六岁的叛逆期，可都过了一两个月了，好几次肖战前脚刚踏进王太太屋里，一博站起来就走，好像极不愿意跟肖战站在一个屋檐下。

王太太自顾自说："一博最近怎么了？"  
肖战心里苦笑，这话他不知道该怎么接。  
"我上次看到……"奶妈笑眯眯地过去跟王太太说悄悄话，“那帕子上都是。”  
王太太扑哧笑出来："但愿他是。"

奶妈笑着说："太太您放心，我侄子十五六岁的时候也这样，小孩子长大了，过段时间就好了。"

王太太对肖战说："一博跟你感情好，很多话我们做长辈不方便说。你帮我们多看顾着他点。"  
肖战点点头其实心里在想这小兔崽子已经两个月没理我了。

从王太太屋里出来，肖战就想着顺便去看看一博。  
他不在屋里，桌上摊着一封信，看字迹像是女孩子写的。肖战一下就明白了，这小子是为情所困呢，难怪这几天都不理人。

一博从院子里进去一抬头正好就看到肖战从他楼上的屋里出来，他赶紧找个门后藏起来，等肖战走了他才出去。  
真是见鬼了，我哪有这么怕他。

跟一博一起上学的刘家小姐比他大两岁，一博桌上那封信就是她写的。一博对她的印象不深，但他还是答应跟她出去了。

女孩子说要不要两个人去坐游船？一博说好。  
两个人把游船开到湖中心，女孩子靠过来坐在一博旁边，问他你知道我喜欢你吗？  
一博嗯了一声。

女孩子凑过来亲一博的脖子，他没动。她越发大胆了，拉着一博的手往自己身上放，一博也开始回应她的吻，一只手在她背上摸索。

他忽然推开她："天色不早了我们该回去了。"说着走到另一头把船往回划。

临别的时候女孩子在身后问他："下次还能叫你出来玩吗？"  
一博："我不知道。"

一博进家门迎面正好碰到肖战，肖战还没说话呢他就撞着肖战的肩膀直接过去了，动作带着气，他还没搞清楚自己为什么生气。

女孩子凑过来的时候他紧张了，他不习惯别人靠他那么近，可摸女孩子时他那里没有任何感觉。  
他试着回忆女孩子的脸蛋跟她说话时一张一合的红唇，还是不行，他忽然又想到肖战被他撞到肩膀时有些嗔怒的表情跟他佯装生气时努起来的嘴。

那里不可控制地硬了。

一博对腿间忽然立起来的东西有点哭笑不得，他握住那里，舔了舔嘴唇，有些认命似的闭上眼睛。  
他想象着肖战跪在他双腿之间，扶着他的腿，轻舔他的挺立，再用嘴巴含住他整个……

肖战的嘴巴被他的下体撑大正前后吞吐着用舌尖取悦他，吞的有些难受的肖战抬起头用雾蒙蒙的大眼睛楚楚可怜地望向他…

对视的刹那一博忽然一个激灵睁开眼睛，他大喘着气下床用冷水扑脸，理智冲淡了性欲。一博心有余悸地看着那里僵持了好久才一点一点变软。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04.  
八岁的一博置身于一片一望无垠的草地上，天空阴沉，低得仿佛伸手就能碰到。身后不远处忽然传来了轰鸣声，吓得一博拔腿就跑，一边跑一边回头看。

身后的草地像被风吹动的丝带一般，所到之处被坍塌席卷。一博感觉自己跑得肺都快炸了，可身后的坍塌还是穷追不舍，前面依旧是无尽的绿草地。

忽然身后有个人骑着马后来居上，他从马上朝他伸出手臂："一博，快，抓住我的手。"

一博抬头一看是肖战，憋着的眼泪立刻流下来了："战哥你等一等我。"  
他着急死了，喊着战哥战哥，脚下拼了命地跑，可不管他怎么加速，他跟肖战之间的距离却越来越远，越来越远……

一博被人拍醒，迷迷糊糊睁眼看到肖战站在自己床前，嘴巴一张一合他也没听清他在说什么。末了，肖战摸摸他的头，又给他把被子掖好，离开了。

一博因为梦里太累了睡到中午才起床。  
家里的氛围很不一样，二三佣人们扎堆说小话，一博觉得自己跟眼前偌大的王家格格不入，天旋地转的他快要晕倒了，他扶着额头，叫住一个丫鬟问怎么回事。  
丫鬟有些诧异："一博少爷你不知道吗？我看肖战哥哥临走前特地去你屋里跟你道别的。"  
"他要去哪儿？"

一博急急忙忙冲到外面骑上他的自行车就往县里的火车站赶，烈日当头，晒得他七荤八素。  
丫鬟说肖战今天要跟先生去外省府游历写生，估摸得半年才回得来。中午的火车，少爷你现在去也赶不上了啊。

他忽然觉得此刻的自己跟梦里八岁的小孩多像啊，可不同的是现在的他快要没力气，他踩不动了。

一博醒来的时候发现自己正躺在屋里，右手骨折打着石膏挂在脖子上。  
去追肖战火车的路上他失去意识连人带车摔在了路上。

一博又低头确认了一下自己骨折的确实是右手。  
右手啊，那不是很不方便，一博心想。

肖战跟绘画先生学画已有七八年，近日绘画先生跟好友相约去各府省游历，他问肖战愿不愿意同去。  
肖战心里自然是高兴的，自从十岁那年到了王家，他再也没离开过这里，他当然希望出去看看。

昨天被一博气冲冲撞过肩膀时，肖战正好从王太太屋里出来。  
王太太说外面时局很不好，听老爷说可能又要打仗了，很担心他。红着眼睛同时也说尊重肖战自己的决定，毕竟年轻人总不能一辈子待在家里不出去。  
她给了肖战一些盘缠，叮嘱他若真的去了，千万路上小心，一家人都在家等你平安回来。

刚离开的头几个月，肖战还频繁写信来。

讲他可能要在桂林待一两个月，因为桂林的风景特别好，他们有很多画想画。  
讲湖南的菜好吃就是有点辣，辣得他拉肚子，还是想念奶妈做的绿豆酥。  
又写信说他人生第一次经历了地震，很可怕，好在大家都没事。  
又问老爷跟太太还有奶妈身体怎么样？一博的咳嗽好些了吗？说自己估计没那么早回来，可能得多待几个月。

肖战的信都是一博给他们念，念信的时候一博是有些闹脾气的，因为肖战从没给自己写信，也从没在信里过问自己。

这次看到肖战问自己咳嗽是否好转，他虽然脸上没什么表现，可心里跟抹了蜜似的，甜。

后来肖战来信间隔的时间越来越长。  
肖战离家十个月时南方打仗了，王家再也没有收到肖战的信。

一博急疯了要去南方找他，被王太太死死拽住，骂他不孝，说自己也把肖战当儿子看待，现在他生死未卜她不希望再失去另外一个。

就在王家人都以为肖战再也不会回来的时候，他背着一个包站在王家大门口，下人们沸腾了喊着战战回来了。

一博听到这个消息的时候正闭门在书房看书，王老爷答应他了只要他这次乡试考第一，他就托他同僚把一博安排到南方去瞧瞧前线是什么样子。

除了刚听到他回来的那一刹那他心跳加速了，他放下书走出书房的时候是异常平静了。  
一博知道他的平静来自哪里，因为他知道肖战已经回到家了，肖战就在前廊，他慢慢走，肖战也不会跑掉。

"王一博。"  
“战哥。”  
两人相视一笑。  
“王一博十八岁生日快乐啊。”  
“迟了，我现在已经十八岁零两个月了。”  
一博看着眼前笑开的肖战，心底暗暗发誓他再也不会放他走了。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05.

肖战会做湖南菜了，说要露一手做给大家尝尝，一博自然是抢着要给他打下手的。

一博以前没进过厨房，这是他自认为的。

要说啊其实他去过一次，就是四岁的他第一次见到肖战，他要拿砧板上的鸡腿。

当时肖战也不知道一博是王家小少爷，就鬼使神差地给他偷鸡腿，自己被厨娘打骂也绝不把他供出来。

肖战啊了一声。

"怎么了？"一博抓过肖战的手，很自然地把他那根流血的手指含进嘴里，肖战一开始也没察觉有什么不对，直到感觉到一博的舌尖在他的手指上轻轻打转，又一寸一寸地舔着，包裹着。

肖战立刻抽了出来：“你干嘛？”

“帮你止血啊，小时候你也是这么帮我止血的。”一博说着又要去抓肖战的手，被肖战隔开。

“有吗？”

肖战不记得自己有用舌头舔他的手指啊。

“有的。”

看到肖战握着手腕极不自然地转身，一博摸摸后脖子，奸计得逞似的在他背后低头偷笑。

肖战的湖南菜很地道，吃的一家人嘶哈嘶哈直吐舌头，一博辣得嘴唇通红，脸也热起来，不停地往肚子里灌茶。

还好肖战只做了一道菜，其他菜还是厨娘做的。

晚上肖战给大家做了银耳莲子羹消火，一博的那一份他给他端到屋里。

听到肖战敲门他立刻在床上趴下，侧着一半脸探出去对肖战说："战哥，你喂我吧。"

肖战早就忘了去年一博对他不理不睬的那段时间，现在只觉得一博越长越小，居然对他撒娇。

"王一博你给我自己起来吃。"

"这就来～"他立刻趿拉着鞋子飞到桌子前，端起碗就喝。

"战哥做的银耳莲子羹就是不一样。"

肖战坐旁边的椅子上，问他："我觉得你的表现特别反常，特别殷勤，你是不是有事求我。"

一博舔了舔嘴角，放下调羹："对！"

他脑筋一转，编出个理由来。

"我爹六十大寿快到了，我想请战哥帮我爹画幅画，但是要保密，到时候算我们两个一起送的礼物，怎么样？"

他说"战哥"两个字的时候音量提高，说得铿锵有力。

肖战翻了个白眼："就这么点事儿？"

银耳在一博嘴里咕噜咕噜的，一博又说："也不是就这么点事儿。其实还有，我十八岁生日你也没赶上，要不你也给我画幅画？这是我的生日愿望，你可不能拒绝我。"

他骗人，他十八岁的生日愿望可不是让肖战给他画画，他当时许的愿望是希望肖战平平安安。不回来也没关系，只要他平安。

肖战笑了笑："这倒没问题。"

肖战让一博摆一个自己觉得舒服的姿势，一博就随便往藤木椅子上一坐，说摆好了可以开始了。

过了一会儿，一博问："我得一动不动吗？"

"对。"

"那我要是身上痒了，可不可以挠？"

"不可以。"

"为什么？"

"你一动整个姿势就会变，就会画不好。"

"哦。"

又过了一会儿。

"战哥，我脖子好痒，你帮我挠。"

肖战憋笑说："先忍着，我快画完了。"

肖战低着眸专注画布不作声了，被画架当住的一博只能看到他半张脸。肖战的头发是回家后刚理的，是时新的发型。

一博觉得这一年肖战好像瘦了点，颌骨的轮廓更清晰了。就连专注画画时的神态也不一样了，以前肖战画画的时候脸上可不是这神态。

一博不知道该怎么形容这种明显不同的气质，如果说以前的肖战画画时可能不知所画为何，那么现在的他就是每一次下笔都很笃定。

一博其实很害怕他跟肖战之间的沉默，这种沉默会让他想些乱七八糟的事情。

自从那次臆想到肖战跪在自己腿间以后，没有提前的心理预设，他不敢跟肖战对视。

他又偷偷瞄肖战，眼前这个人还在专注地画自己，时不时抬眸看他一眼。

肖战这种时不时看他一眼的举动让一博很慌，慌到他一意识到肖战的眼神过来就立刻看向窗外。

嗯，今天天气很好。

过了不知道多久，肖战还没画完。

一博："我忍不住了。"

肖战放下画笔过去按一博的指示，勾着小拇指帮他挠了挠脖子。

终于画完了，一博凑过来看。

整张画被朦胧的淡紫跟浅绿笼罩。

这是一个下着微雨的早春，画的右上角是一座石桥，桥下流水潺潺，桥边一颗怀抱粗的的柳树垂下嫩绿丝绦占去右边大部分画幅，左边白墙里有紫藤探出来，挂着密密麻麻的紫藤花串。

中间青石板小路一直延伸到石桥上，路上一个少年恣意地向着石桥方向奔跑，一边回头看向画外，眉目间神采飞扬，是一博的样子。

"画得真好，跟真的一样。”

肖战告诉他这是油画。

可是……肖战刚刚不是说得一动不动吗？否则就会画不好。

"可是画里的我，姿势跟我摆的完全不一样啊。"

"你不喜欢吗？"

一博扭了扭因为半天不能动弹而僵硬的脖子，脸上噙着括弧笑，歪头对肖战说："特别喜欢！"

"你喜欢就好。"肖战强忍着笑说。

一博上手要去拿画，被肖战打开，他说刚画完还没干呢，你过两天来拿。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06.  
乡试结束那天一博在学堂里收拾东西，一想到以后再也不会来这里了，心里忽然有点怅然若失起来。  
环顾四周正好碰上刘家小姐的目光，一博躲开了。

有同学经过他开玩笑地说着怎么你以前上学要你家战哥来陪，今天最后一天也要他来陪你吗？  
一博疑问："他也在？"  
同学说对啊刚在后院看到他跟绘画先生说话。

一博粗粗收拾了东西把挎包横在胸前就去后院找肖战。  
他不常来学堂的后院，这里都是先生们平时休息备课的地方。

今天最后一天，有的先生已经回乡了，一博一间一间地敲过门去，都没有回应。  
直到最后一间，它的房门虚掩着。

一博本可以大方敲门进去，可他也不知道怎么了，突然心跳加速，被窥私欲驱使着，他鬼使神差地悄悄凑近。  
屏着息。  
肖战背对门坐着，一博所见的画面里没有绘画先生的身影，但能隐隐约约听到他在说话，他俩离门有些距离，一博听不真切。

接下来发生的一切让一博周遭其他的一切都变得渺小，他听不见任何声音，眼前的动作被慢放。  
他只看到绘画先生双手撑在桌前，忽然伸出一只手握了握肖战放在桌上的手背，肖战仰头跟他对视，绘画先生又摸了摸他的脸。

一博转身就跑，骑上自行车冲进铺天盖地的雨里。

他回忆起小时候每次肖战上完绘画课，下学回来跟他说起来总是眉飞色舞的。  
所以，从那个时候就开始了吗？  
他突然间就明白了为什么一年前肖战突然要出去游历写生，一去就是一年，回来以后整个人变得跟以前不一样。是那个人改变了他。

肖战从后院出来，一博的同学问他战哥你看到一博了吗？  
肖战摇摇头说："我们没一起。"  
"可我看他刚去后院找你了，没碰到面呀。"

肖战学堂里找了一圈没看到一博，有人说看到一博骑自行车走了，他才回家。

夜里有人急切地敲着肖战的门，问他有看到一博少爷吗？说一博少爷早上去学堂到现在都没回家，大家急得要命。  
肖战赶紧披了衣服出去。

肖战在那个观音庙里找到了他，在观音像后的帷帐后面。  
肖战放下灯笼跟伞，坐到他旁边，用肩膀撞了撞他："怎么了？"  
一博看着地上说："今天在学堂的后院，我都看到了。"

肖战十岁以后就没有见过他的父母，十四年来他们生死未知。他答应跟绘画先生出去游历也是抱着寻找父母音讯的私心。

一路上并没有什么进展，直到他们要回来的前一天才打探到当年邻居的一些消息。  
当时他们是第二日一早的火车离开，没有时间当面见，于是留了绘画先生的地址。  
现在那边写信过来表示惋惜，十四年前逃荒时肖家夫妇把唯一的儿子卖给了一个大户人家后，在另一个雪夜双双自杀了。

肖战红着眼睛，不想谈这件事。

"我看到他碰你了。"  
肖战猛地扭头看向一博："王一博你好幼稚。"

肖战想去揉他的头发，被一博避开，"是不是在你眼里我永远是小孩。"

肖战想回他说是的，可跟一博一对视，他凌厉的眼神就把肖战那句话噎了回去。肖战感觉他快哭了，便安慰的口吻，温柔地说："你都十八了，怎么会是小孩。"

一博忽然把肖战拉起来，一步一步逼着肖战连连后退。  
"对，我是大人了。"他伸手去摸肖战的脸颊，被肖战躲开。  
"他不是碰过你了吗。"  
他把肖战逼到柱子前，双手捧着肖战的脸，粗暴地吻下去，捏着肖战的下巴让他打开口腔，唇齿交缠间他说着言不由衷的话。

肖战被他突如其来的举动吓懵了，他吻上来的刹那他脑袋一片空白，有什么东西轰然倒塌。  
他听到他说"既然已经被他碰过，给我也碰一下也没关系吧？"  
他一口咬在了一博唇边。  
一博用手指摸了一下，把嘴角的血舔进嘴里："为什么这么愤怒，被我说中了吗？"

他不知道一博为什么会说出这样的话，他脑子里到底在想些什么。他想跟他解释，他去绘画先生那里只是为了看那封信，他们之间从没有师生之外的联系。

他忽然又怔住了，为什么他会想要跟一博解释？  
他为什么怕一博误会？

肖战看着一博还在渗血的嘴角，轻轻说了句："对不起。"  
又垂眸叹了口气，去拉一博的手腕："很晚了，先回去。"

一博躲开了肖战的手，膝盖顺势插进他的腿间，先让肖战无法动弹，然后将手覆上肖战的裆部，用掌心去揉搓那里的东西。

"我长大了，我也可以给你。"  
说着拉开肖战的拉链，在他面前蹲下去。

肖战意识到他要干嘛，可能是刚刚经历的拉扯让他有些精疲力尽，他没有再推开一博，而是靠在柱子上，闭上了眼睛。

一博轻舔着那东西的头部，舌尖在那里打转，等他慢慢起来，他才把那东西整个含进嘴里，像那天他把他的手指含进嘴里那样。  
肖战感觉自己那东西在一博的嘴里慢慢变大，他的手指插进一博的发间，潮涌由下而上涌进他的大脑。

庙外的瓢泼大雨下个不停，啪嗒啪嗒打在芭蕉叶上，一如他答应一博会永远保护他的那个夜晚。

闪电伴随着响雷，从没有糊上窗纸的木窗子映进来，闪在跪在他腿间吞吐着他下体的一博的脸上。  
雷声轰隆隆响，一下又一下，重重打在肖战心上。  
就这样吧，他想。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07.

肖战着手给王老爷画六十大寿的礼物。  
一博凑过来问："我是不是也得让我爹过来坐几个时辰，一动不动的那种。"  
肖战："不用。"  
"可你给我画像的时候不是这么说的呀。"一博追着肖战："你说我不能动，否则就画不好了，你是不是这么说的。"  
肖战扑哧笑了出来，否认道："我没说。"  
"嘿，肖战你翻脸不认人。"  
诶诶诶。

一个月一晃就过去了。  
王老爷六十大寿是王太太亲自操办的，很是排场。王太太娘家在上海租界做官的兄弟们都赶过来祝寿，县里有头有脸的乡绅也都来齐了。  
肖战的画，王老爷很喜欢，立刻命人挂到他书房里。

席间，大家夸了王家少爷年纪轻轻，乡试第一可不是这么容易考的。又夸肖战年轻有为，那几幅叫什么少年的画在上海滩可有名气了，我都听说了。  
肖战看了一博一眼，才站起来给大家敬酒，不好意思地说哪里哪里。

同桌的一个乡绅对王老爷跟王太太说肖战青年才俊，不知是否婚配。  
王太太笑着说战战今年二十有四了，倒还没有……

没等王太太说完，一博抢着说："娘，战哥有喜欢的人了。"  
他看了一眼肖战，在桌子底下碰了碰肖战的腿。  
乡绅："哦，是哪家姑娘？"  
一博窃笑，他就是故意逗肖战："你问战哥。"

肖战赔了一杯酒，道："是一年前在湖南认识的一个姑娘，她父亲跟先生是旧识。我们到湖南，她父亲来接待，如此便认识了。"

一博本来是逗肖战的，谁知道肖战居然这么具体地说出一个姑娘来，确有其事似的，他一下就不高兴了。

席间肖战不胜酒力，王太太让一博送肖战回屋。  
一博把肖战的一只手架在自己脖子上，一手揽着肖战的腰，走到没人处，一博忍不住问了：  
"真有那么一个姑娘？"  
"对啊。"

一博被噎住了，半晌没说话，原本揽着肖战腰的姿势换成了搂。  
走着走着，他忽然反应过来，问："那我怎么办？"  
肖战本来是装醉的，听一博说了这么一句，忍不住笑出来，挣开一博的手，闷头往前跑。  
"肖战你装醉！"

一博在肖战进屋的刹那从身后抓住了他，把他推到墙上，气喘吁吁的。  
自己一条腿抵在肖战腿间，双手扣在肖战腰间。  
确认肖战跑不了以后，他开口问他："那个姑娘也是骗我的，是不是？"

屋子里黑漆漆的，油灯也没点。  
可一博觉得肖战看着自己的眼神是亮晶晶的。  
肖战也没说话，捧着一博的脸，在他唇上浅浅亲了一下。

一博也没想到肖战是这么个反应，懵了一下。等他后知后觉反应过来，肖战的双手已经拢在他肩膀上，抱着他了。  
一博笑着用鼻尖去蹭肖战的脖颈："我就知道。"  
说着大手伸进肖战衣服里，大手摩挲着他的后背。

肖战被一博抵在墙上吻了好一会儿，间隙时肖战问一博："要不要点灯。"  
一博抬起肖战细长的腿环到腰上，抱着他滚到床上，说："不要。"  
一博伏在肖战身上，一颗一颗解开肖战的纽扣。  
从耳后一路舔到肖战肚脐，肖战的手指插进一博的头发里，弓起身子贴近一博，他说："你不是怕黑吗？"  
一博褪下肖战的裤子，将肖战下身已经微微抬头的那东西含进嘴里，舔了舔。

又坐起来将肖战的下半身拉近自己，让肖战的大腿搭在自己大腿上，他胯下的那东西在把肖战抵在怀里的吻的时候就硬得发疼，他挺着滚热在肖战大腿根部来回地蹭。  
一边撑起上半身回到肖战上方，他亲了亲肖战的嘴唇，笑着说："跟你在一起我就不怕。"

前院灯火通明，高朋满座。  
而后院这间没有点灯的屋子里，只有窗外冷冷的月光泄在床头。  
床上两个赤身的少年一个抱着另一个，交叠着。

两人的那东西抵在一起，一博握着，手上簌簌动作着。  
肖战抱着一博，一口咬在他肩膀上。  
两人那东西的头部射出了白色的浊物，溅在小腹上。  
一博闷哼了一声，托着肖战，把混在一起的说不清是谁的浊物抹到肖战大腿根。

"我喜欢你。"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

08.

前院的宴席还没散尽，稀稀落落的客人仍在喝酒。

屋子里静悄悄的，一博已经睡着了。

肖战把一博的手从腰上拿开，自己往床外侧靠了一分，枕着手臂盯着那轮月亮，直到它从窗前离开。

此前有多尽兴，现在便有多落寞，像每一个午夜梦回忽然清醒的人。

一博刚才说的话，仿佛被刻进了唱片，在肖战的脑海里一遍又一遍地重复。

他质问自己：何至于斯？

这些年来他一直是把一博当弟弟看待的，然而如今这个局面却是冰冻三尺非一日之寒的。

细细想起来，在四川遭遇地震那次，是他第一次感觉到：也许对自己来说，一博跟弟弟是不同的。

那几个月他跟同门的师兄住一间屋，有天夜里屋子忽然就摇起来了，肖战都没反应过来发生了什么就被师兄拉到墙角的桌子底下。

屋子全塌了，两个人在桌子底下困了三天两夜才被救出去。

废墟之下，趴在桌下勉强能转身的他们身上脸上嘴上全是灰，师兄问肖战你刚刚脑子里想的是谁？

肖战不解。

师兄说那么厉害的地震，搞不好就是个死，你方才一念之间想的是谁？

肖战反问师兄你想的是谁？

师兄说当然是我老婆了，想着我要是死了她可这么办。

肖战心虚了起来，因为他想的是一博。

肖战又问，那你没想父母兄弟？

师兄说也想，可第一个想到的是我老婆，可能是因为心里已经认定她是要跟我过后半辈子的人吧。

肖战哦了一声，陷入了沉思。

他有些怪一博，怪他怎么不声不响就跟女同学好了。

后来他终于回来了，眼见着一博比以前更喜欢跟自己凑一块，话也比以前密了，偶尔嘴还很甜。

这跟小时候缠着自己的一博很不一样，肖战不好说不一样在哪，但应该不是他想的那样，他知道的。

观音庙的时候，他还可以骗自己是那晚的电闪雷鸣，那晚的滂沱大雨让他们两个失了智，冲动之下做了出格的事。

一博的举动可以解释为占有欲，毕竟他误会了自己跟绘画先生有些什么勾当。

可他明明知道一博的动机，却没有阻止那件事，根本就是存了私心，包括后来不明不白地好了，不清不楚地黏糊着。

一博待他什么，他就接着。

在外人看来，他们两个是情真意切的兄弟关系，他们的腌臢事只能是隐于人后，只能是偷鸡摸狗。

他以为他们之间什么都不是，哪怕日后一博结婚了，他也能笑着坐在宾客席上祝他幸福。

可他说了那四个字。

这四个字是肖战想听的，又是他不敢接的。

十岁那年他第一次见到一博的时候，他对他好是因为四岁的奶娃娃实在可爱得紧，有谁会不喜欢呢。

那么后来呢？在知道自己无意间的举动可以换来王家对他的提携跟照顾以后呢？

往后的十四年里他对一博的好到底是真心还是假意，他根本分不清。

如果那是面具，那也已在他脸上生根附肤。

肖战觉得一博会喜欢他是因为一博走进了他设好的圈套，那些肖战已经分不清是有意为之抑或有意而不自知的时候。

我喜欢你，一博在事后抱着他说的话。

这四个字让肖战觉得自己又快乐又卑劣。

一博从身后贴了上来，把肖战捞进了怀里，鼻息热热地喷在他颈弯里，怪痒的。

肖战怔了一下，方才的自我挣扎仿佛一瞬间坍塌。

睡梦中的一博将自己的手指插进他的指缝里，十指紧扣。

肖战泄了口气，慢慢地回握住。

他跟自己和解了。

管他呢，偷鸡摸狗，他也乐意。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

09.

春去秋来，转眼九月了。  
奶妈的儿子要结婚，她告了一个月的假回乡下。

奶妈是王太太嫁到王家以后唯一的心腹，又帮她带大了两个儿子，三十多年来也算是鞠躬尽瘁。

王太太给新人准备了几亩地，外加两间铺子，本来她是要亲自过去给新人送祝福的，奈何痛风病犯了，便让一博带着地契和一些礼物替她过去。

肖战在王家除了去周边写个生，平时就是闷在屋子里画画，一博则孜孜不倦地坐一旁看，看睡着了也赖着不走。

肖战在湖南的时候曾遇到一个商人，梳个油头，戴了椭圆形的金丝边儿眼镜，那人自称艺术品dealer，说可以帮他做代理。

肖战负责画画，而那人则负责把肖战的画推给更多人知道，卖了画的钱两个人四六分成。

当时那人怂恿肖战去上海，肖战没去。

后来肖战回了王家，他还给肖战来了好几封信，让肖战去上海，他们合伙开画廊，肖战没答应。

他觉得现在这样挺好，画好了，他就给他邮到上海去。

过一两个月画卖出去了，那人又把钱给肖战邮回来。  
如今已经卖出去了好几幅。

正好这次一博要去乡下，肖战便带着画板一同去了，打算待个几天。

遣了两个马夫，赶了两辆马车。

一辆塞满了王太太给奶妈儿子的厚礼，一辆肖战跟一博坐着。

奶妈家离王家有些路数，再加上马车装满了东西，走得也慢些。

肖战盘腿坐在马车里闭目养神，身体随着马车颠簸一晃一晃的。

一博则半躺着翘着腿，头枕在肖战的膝头，手里捏着一支不知道哪摘的四季桂，凑在鼻前细细地嗅。

他把桂花举到头顶问肖战："香不香？"

肖战睁开眼睛，桂花正抵在他的唇边，他闻了闻，说："香。"

这个时候的桂花香最是浓郁，十几岁的时候每到秋天桂花开了，他就带着一博去后院摇桂花树。

把里面的褂子脱了摊在地上，他爬到树上去，抓着两根枝干左右地摇，很快白色的褂子上就铺满了淡黄色的桂花，他们便收拾收拾拣去给奶妈做桂花酥。

有一次是一博还小的时候，肖战在树上摇，他就傻傻地站在树下仰着头看。

桂花簌簌落下来，砸在他脸上，掉进了他眼里。一博吓得大哭，问我眼睛里是不是也要长桂花树了。

"瞎胡说。"一博坐起身来，躺得久了，额前的短发都定了型。

肖战忍不住伸手给一博抚了抚那几簇竖起来的头发。

一博半跪着凑到肖战跟前，在他耳后的位置嗅来嗅去，又辗转到唇上亲了一口，才低着声儿说："没有你香。"

肖战的嘴唇跟丰满搭不上边，可总是一副粉扑扑的样子，认真的时候下巴不自觉用力，嘴唇就抿在了一起。

看在一博眼里，撩在他心上。

两个人对视了一眼。

一博紧了紧喉咙，跨坐到肖战身上，四瓣唇立即贴在了一起。

一博托着肖战的下巴，用嘴唇去咬他的下唇瓣，轻轻地一下又一下舔他那颗痣。等肖战打开，他的舌头便深入去纠缠肖战的，他爱听肖战细细的呻吟声。

一博喜欢跟肖战接吻，肖战的嘴唇软软的，人也被亲得软绵绵的。

两人抱着亲了好一会儿，前额抵在一起，压着声儿喘气。

一博扣着肖战的腰，问："做吗？"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

外面有人说话。

肖战笑着攀着马车顶坐起来，故意俯身将一博压在身下。

一博一躺下，刚才被抚平的头发又倒了出来。

肖战刚把手摸进一博裤裆，就听到车外："少爷，我们到了。"

马车停了下来。

一博的裆下已经起来了，肖战低头亲了他一口，嘴角狡黠地扬起来，帘子一放，蹿下马车。

一博不敢相信肖战就这么丢下了他。

奶妈亲自来接的，说真是让太太费心了，还让你俩大老远跑来，坐这么久的马车一定累坏了，先进屋休息吧。又不好意思地说家里房子不大，委屈你俩住一间了。

正中一博下怀。

两人跟着奶妈上阁楼，一博偷偷往肖战屁股上拧了一把。

即便在大白天，窄长的木楼道也是黑黢黢的，奶妈在前头提了个油灯，但光亮甚微。

狭小的空间里散着腐朽的气息，也许是楼梯，也许是房子，也许是人。一步一步的，仿佛正走向消亡。  
肖战不喜欢这种感觉。

木楼梯也不知道走了几辈人，每踩一步，都会发那种仿佛顷刻间要坍倒的声响。

吱嘎，吱嘎，一下又一下地揪紧了一博的心。

黑暗中，肖战找到一博的手，拉紧。

乡下的屋子不比王家，虽然王家也是老房子，可屋顶用的几片琉璃瓦，就能让光透进来。

他俩的屋子朝南，窗子打开后整个屋就亮堂了。

窗下有一个碗儿粗的桂花树，风一送，便将人从淹没的陈腐气息中解脱出来。

“乡下可真好。”一博往身后一躺，倒在床上，全然忘了自己方才在楼道里惨兮兮的模样。

“家里不好吗？”

“倒也不是，"一博手心撑在下巴上，连嘴角也挂着笑："但是在这想干什么就能干什么。”

“在家里哪次你想干什么的时候没给你干？”

一博先是愣了片刻，反应过来以后笑得他在床上发抖，这人怎么气上了。

他跑过去从身后拥住肖战，用下面蹭他，在他耳边吹气：“那你让不让？”

在王家的日子，即便他们偷摸睡在一处，第二天天没亮就得赶回自己屋，怪不得一博说乡下好。

他们睡一起时，最多是一博在肖战腿根蹭出来，或者相互打出来。

也不是没想过进去，就是肖战太紧绷了，虽然他嘴上说不疼，可一博看他咬着唇一脸汗的模样，终究还是心疼。

肖战假意推开他：“下楼啦。”

"这样痛吗？"一博吻着肖战的嘴角，抱着肖战分开他的双腿让他坐在自己身上。手指顺着他的臀沟在入口试探。

肖战摇摇头，他的脸颊潮红，眼睛湿湿的，像哭过一样。

一博仰着头吮吸肖战的下唇，忽然肖战夹着肩膀，提着上身，重心不稳似的往一博怀里倾过去。

身下他的手指又进去了一个关节，肖战抓着他的手臂，轻轻地喘息，甬道里绞着一博的手指又紧了一分。

等肖战渐渐适应了，一博才又往里一点点，他想要让肖战快乐。

一博放进第二根手指的时候，肖战抱紧了他。两人那东西原本抵在相互的小腹上，他贴过来，那两根东西就被夹在中间。一博一动手指，他就往自己身上贴紧一分，小腹磨得那里生疼。

一博拔出手指，有粘液从他的后穴带出来。肖战敞开腿，难耐地在他身上来回蹭。

他把手指上的粘液抹在肖战的入口，坐起来把肖战压在身下。扶着那东西抵在肖战下面，轻声问："可以吗？"

肖战眼神有些涣散了，他咬着唇点点头。

"……嗯。"结合的瞬间，一博低头去找肖战的嘴唇。

阁楼的窗子开着，秋风一吹，满屋子的桂花香。

很多年以后肖战仍会记得自己跟一博第一次做爱是在乡下的阁楼上。

楼下有棵桂花树。

阁楼里满是腐朽的气息，可风一吹，他就只记得桂花香和一博缠绵的吻了。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11.

奶妈家的喜事在他俩住下的第七天开办了，年初找庙里的师傅给算的日子，这一整年里没有哪天比这更好的了。

整个老房子洋溢着喜庆的气氛，大家张罗着给大门口挂起了红灯笼，大大小小的屋子和窗户都给贴上了红色的喜字。

一博跟肖战帮不上什么忙，给屋子贴完喜字就往村子里去了。

正是丰收的季节，小路两畔的稻子都熟透了。

不过只收割了小半亩，家里干体力活的人都去办喜事的那家子帮忙了。

一博跟肖战在路边的草地上坐下。

远处的山青葱郁馥，连亘不绝，山下点缀着黛瓦白墙的房子，此时几户人家升起了袅袅炊烟。

再往近一些，是密密麻麻的金黄，风一吹，稻子也跟着摇起来，发出簌簌的声响。

而眼前稻子已被收割的小半块田里，露出底下黑色的田地，两个赶鹅的小女孩蹲在那儿玩泥巴。

肖战拿出背上的画板，要描绘这幅场景。

一博则靠在肖战旁边，头懒懒地倚他的肩膀上，指着田里鹅群中叠在一起的两只鹅，让肖战看。

肖战以为一博要他看那两个小孩，便抬眸看了一眼。

一博见肖战没什么反应，又去捉他的袖子，糯糯的语气说：“我也想。”

肖战听了一博这句话这才反应过来他让他看的画面是什么。  
他心里好笑，面上却翻了一个白眼儿：“王一博你真不害臊。”

一博又靠过来，下巴抵在他的肩窝里，手往他腰上伸。

从里褂的下摆摸进去，从裤子的边缘探进去，说："你不想吗？"

虽然他嘴上说着王一博你别胡来，可两只手却仍捏着画板跟笔挡在身前，没有拒绝的意思。

仿佛冥冥中感知到这份快乐有期限，因此倍加珍惜。

一博手上频率渐渐地加快，一手在肖战胸前揉搓，肖战闷哼了一声，射在一博手心里。

天色渐晚，他俩要赶回去观礼。

秋风萧瑟，不远处传来了手风琴的旋律，肖战听得一怔，路也不走了。

循声望去，前头不远处半山腰上的亭子里，有个老人在拉手风琴。

这首曲子很久以前他跟一博在留声机上听过。

那次地震劫后余生，他从废墟里被抬出来的时候，有个比他早救出来的苏联学者在一旁拉手风琴，也是这首曲子。

这曲子像在娓娓诉说一个道不尽的故事。

肖战说不出当时他躺在担架上，在断壁残垣里看到那幅场景的震撼。

正如他亦无法描绘此时此刻他和一博站在这乡间小路上所看到的此情此景。

“怎么哭了？”

肖战眨了眨眼睛，说给风迷的。

院子里在放鞭炮，几个调皮的孩子你追我赶。前厅蹿满前来参加喜宴的客人，闹哄哄的。

他俩一前一后往里挤，肖战落在后面。一博伸手去够他，在人群中紧紧地拉住了肖战。

"诶呀，少爷你总算回来了，快来你得来坐上宾位。"

一博被奶妈拉着走，不得不放开了肖战的手。

“你是代表太太来的嘛，可不得替她受拜呀。"

肖战挤在人群里，看一博被奶妈拉到高堂的位置受新人的跪拜和奉茶。

有模有样的，那副正襟危坐的样子看起来倒真像个孩子成亲的长辈。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手风琴曲：分享Martynas的单曲《Ennio Morricone: La Califfa / "Cinema Paradiso" (莫里康内：卡利夫的女人)》http://music.163.com/song/27540410/?userid=59266845 (@网易云音乐)


	12. Chapter 12

12.

肖战几乎是新人拜堂一结束就拉着一博往阁楼跑的。

院子里的宾客为了看新人都往前厅攒动着，而他们两个在这个喧闹的夜晚牵着手逆着人潮。

新人给一博奉茶的时候他坐高堂的位置上，一眼就找到了站在人群里的肖战。

不是因为肖战个头高，而是因为从他放开手的那一刻起，他的目光就一直牵扯着肖战。

人群中的肖战好像在望着他，可又像是越过了他，看往了飘渺的别处。

他觉得站在人群里的肖战有一种遗世独立的孤独感，让他难过得想要冲过去抱紧他。

两人一边往阁楼上走，一边在狭长的木楼道里纠缠亲吻。

阁楼的窗子朝外打开，空气中鞭炮燃后的火石味和老房子里嘈杂的人气已经盖过了它原本的气息。

一博被肖战抵在身前，背贴在门后。

肖战的嘴唇微张，喘着息，将头低下来靠在他肩膀上。

眼前的肖战有一种颓败的美感。

他在外面的时候已经察觉到肖战的情绪有些不对头了，可能是那首曲子让肖战想到了什么往事，一个没有他参与的往事。

但他不会问他，他只想要抱着他，慰藉他。

肖战咽了咽口水，下身往一博身上蹭，伸出舌尖舔着他的喉结，轻飘飘地说：“我想要。”

一博笑着将搂在肖战背上的双手沿着他瘦削的背脊慢慢往下放，抚上他的后腰。他知道那里是肖战敏感点，只要一碰那儿，他就会在他的怀里发颤。

肖战轻哼了一声隔着裤子将一博的那东西握在手里，沿着他的形状，带了力道一下又一下地揉搓。

肖战手里的动作让一博倒抽了口气，他捏着肖战的下巴将他从他喉结处拉到唇边，像对待小猫一般，轻轻地搔着肖战的下颌，吻掉肖战嘴角的口水。

门后面的肖战亲手贴上去的喜字早已被他们两个蹭得皱皱巴巴，一博轻喘着，看着肖战在自己的身前慢慢跪下去。

被含进去的瞬间，他差点射了，过去每一次的肌肤相亲都让他们更了解彼此的身体。

他闭上眼睛，感受肖战的舌头抵在他那东西的顶部，嘴唇刮着侧边，再用舌头轻轻地卷着。

一博低头，肖战的脸颊胀得鼓鼓的，眼睛湿漉漉的，带着几分无辜又有几分绝望的眼神。他在性事上总会不经意地流露出那种脆弱的神情，重重地挠在一博心上。

一博再也受不了了，他将肖战拉起来捧着他的脸深吻。

吻他的唇瓣，吻他的眼睛，吻他的脖颈，吻他的胸膛，吻他挺立在腿间的东西。

两人不知不觉已到了床上。

一博跪在肖战朝他打开的双腿中间，大拇指往肖战的后穴摸了摸。

确认肖战已经够湿了，他才握着那东西，一点点挤进去在里面停留一会儿再慢慢退出来，再挤进去，如此反复。

肖战咬着下唇闷哼呻吟，他迷离着眼神，朝一博伸出双臂要他抱他。

一博一手将肖战揽到怀里，一手托在肖战的臀下，他怕这个姿势让刚适应他那东西的肖战难受。

肖战抱紧了一博，喘着气，皱着眉头，扭着臀部慢慢坐下去。

一见他皱眉，一博立刻要去扶他的臀部，被肖战拦下了。

肖战撑着一博的肩膀，慢慢地自己前后移动着，后臀肉一下又一下地拍在一博大腿上。

院子里到处是红灯笼，连他们阁楼的窗外也挂了两盏崭新的。

在这个门前门口都贴着喜字的，窗外晕着红光的阁楼里，释放后的两人喘着粗气，交颈而卧。

天还没亮，就有人在大门口喊，说是从王家赶过来的，家里有急事要一博少爷跟肖战马上回去。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13.

王老爷从同僚的退休晚宴回家时，醉着酒在王家大门口的石门槛上跘了一跤，就再没起来过。

刚开始的几天还能听见大家说话，后来渐渐便没了意识。

床上苦熬了两个月，在初雪的那个夜里撒了手。

王太太抱着一博恸地哭天抢地，肖战立在窗前听外面下雪的声音，不愿意面对屋里。

一博木然地任王太太抱着自己，似乎还未反应过来眼前发生的一切。

院子里闹哄哄的，丫鬟跟长工们围在院子外交头接耳。

肖战打开窗，鹅毛般的雪铺天盖地飞将下来，直往屋子里扑。肖战伸手去接，雪一落下，就在手里就化开了。

肖战回头去看一博，他木讷的眼神让他揪心。

族里专门处理身后事的嬷嬷已经到了。

王太太被人搀回了屋里，肖战送一博回屋。一关门他便紧紧地抱住了一博，去暖他已经微凉的手臂。

铜盆子里烧着冥纸的火焰被风拱得老高，一博循着火焰里腾起的已经烧透了的纸沫抬头看到棺材上那个大大的"奠"字，两行泪流了下来。

他有些想不明白，仿佛他过六十大寿的情景还在昨日，此刻却冷冰冰地躺在棺材里的。

肖战掀开门口挡风的棉被蹿了进来。

这里原本是待客的前厅，现在设成了灵堂，方便王老爷的同僚、旧友还有县里的乡绅们前来祭拜。

雪下了好几天了一直没停过，积得比脚脖子还高。肖战拍了拍裤腿上的雪，走到侧厅的火盆旁，将怀里的棉褂子摊开了烤。

一博本来就瘦，这几天更是瘦得厉害。他弓着身子，背对肖战跪在灵前，瘦削的肩膀在松垮的孝服下颤栗，压着声音哭得凶。

北风吹得木窗子咧咧地响，前厅里原来的东西都给搬走了，取而代之的是挽联跟花圈。

棺材前的案上燃着的两根白蜡烛，侧边取暖用的火盆是整个前厅唯一的光源，一博跪在这偌大的空间当中，长长的孑然的影子映在地上。

肖战向一博走去，他摇摇欲坠的背影让他说不出地难过。

肖战给一博披上棉褂，在他旁边的蒲团上跪下来给王老爷磕了三个头。接着侧过身子一只手从一博身后揽过去，已经烤暖的掌心轻捋着他两侧手臂，一下又一下，从肩头抚到手肘。

一博倾过身，头点在肖战肩上，颤抖着哭出声来。肖战拥抱着一博轻拍他的背，帮他顺气。

一博在肖战怀里忽然拱起来，抽着气去摸肖战的脸，亲他的下巴，气喘吁吁地把肖战推到窗边，抵在跟前就要去拉肖战的裤子。

肖战推开他说不行，一博别在这里。

一博并不理会，红着眼睛去抓肖战拦着他的手。

肖战流下泪来，捧着一博的脸让他直视自己：“一博，你别这样……别这样。”

一扇窗户吱嘎一声被大风吹开了，冷风灌进来，一博打了个冷颤，清明了。

方才的魔障跳脱开去，他哆嗦着替肖战把衣服拢好，抱着肖战靠在他肩头不语。

像在说对不起，又像在寻找安慰。

院子里的野猫嗷呜叫了两声，有脚步自积雪上匆匆而过，在黑黢黢的北风呼啸的夜里，并未让人察觉。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14.

王太太是第二天清晨洗漱时听到那个消息的，值夜的两个丫鬟跑到她屋里说有事禀告，却又说难以启齿推来推去谁都不肯先说。

王太太听完她们的话后整个人跌坐在高椅里，一时不知道是该气他勾引一博，还是气他居然胆敢在老爷的灵前拉一博行苟且之事。

她没有马上质问，而是打算等老爷的白事体面办完后再做打算。

王老爷出殡时，一博捧着遗像哭得伤心，下台阶一不小心踩了空 ，是肖战及时拉住了他。他站得那样远，若不是眼睛时时刻刻盯着，怎能拉得住。

盖棺后的土得嫡亲子亲自动手掩盖，一博掩完土下来，肖战就给他擦汗。

还有很多细节，王太太都看在眼里，若是没听说那晚的事，肖战这些举动她都姑且可以看成是哥哥对弟弟的关爱，也是她所希望的肖战事事将一博放在第一位。

可当她看到一博直勾勾地对着肖战笑，肖战想要对视却又闪躲的眼神时，她就知道大事不妙了。又想起丫鬟们说的话，她怒火中烧，派人把肖战叫到祠堂。

王家祠堂供奉着王家从宋代起的各位祖先，最下面新添的牌位是王老爷的。

作为外姓，按理来说肖战是不能进王家祠堂的，可这次是太太命他进去，祠堂便没有阻拦。

肖战走进王家祠堂的时候，王太太正在上香。听到肖战进来了，她便转过身，道："当着王家列祖列宗的面，我有一句话要问你。"

肖战抬眸看她，觉着原本慈眉善目的王太太仿佛变了一个人。她穿着孝服，额前绑着孝带，从台阶上一步一步走下来，连带身边的阴影一起压向肖战。

压得肖战莫名喘不上气，低眸小心道："太太请问。"

"那晚你跟一博是不是在老爷灵前……"王太太终究是没能说出后面那几个字，她说不出口。他俩能做出那般事，却要让她难以启口了。

肖战惊得瞪大了眼睛，心提到了嗓子眼，所幸他正低着头，王太太看不到他的变化。

想来那晚的猫叫声甚是蹊跷，怕是给人瞧见了。肖战不知道自己在负隅顽抗些什么，他佯装镇定，慢慢抬头跟王太太对视了一眼，道："什么事？"

肖战的装傻充愣让王太太气得转身一掌拍在香案上，几声金镯子互相撞击的清脆声响传到耳边，几颗星火从刚上的香头上滚落下来，溅在王太太手背上。

"什么事？男女之间那种腌臢事，发生在男人之间我该叫什么事！"

肖战低下头说："我们没有。"

王太太冷笑一声："嗯嗯啊啊的声音都听在丫鬟耳朵里了，你说没有？"

"你们真是大逆不道，胆敢在老爷灵前行……咳咳……苟且之事。"王太太大抵是气急了，边说边咳嗽。

肖战想过很多种他跟一博的事东窗事发的场景，却唯独没有一种是像现在这样的不体面。

他们并没有在王老爷灵前做那种事，在他父亲灵前的拥抱被人传到他母亲耳朵里成了行腌臢事。被他的母亲指责，仿佛自己是勾引了有妇之夫的青楼女子。

"我跟一博是在一起了，但我们没有在老爷灵前做那种事。"他仰起头来，做过的事他承认了。

王太太走上前给了肖战一巴掌："你真让我恶心。"

肖战本可以避开，却一动没有动。

他们到底有没有在老爷灵前做那种事，现在已经不重要的了。

"我若早知道会发生这样的事，当年绝不会收你进家门。这么多年来我几乎将你视如己出，可你呢？你这般祸害他，你安的什么心？"

肖战低头不语。

以前他都觉得这是他跟一博的事情，只关乎他和一博。然而现实让他明白，他们的事从来不只跟他们两个有关。

王太太继续道："王家虽然已经不成气候了，可说到底也还是有头有脸，这件事若是传出去，王家还有什么脸面可言。王家不能断送在我手上，更不能毁在你手里。"

"我跟一博是真心想一起过的。"肖战挺着胸，对着王太太道。

虽然他们曾经都对彼此心存疑问，可都心照不宣从不提起那些事。

一博对他到底是什么情意，他分得清楚，他的眼睛不会说谎。

"真心？他才十九岁，他知道什么是真心？"

"我不管你们是什么时候勾搭在一起的，我现在只有一个要求，那就是你走。"

"这个地方容得下你们，容不下你们可笑的真心。"

见肖战不说话，王太太又软了语气，抚着胸口哭着说："一博自己争气，得个了好差事。如今委任书来了，你不能让他身败名裂呀？是不是？你若打心底里爱护一博，你就得替他考虑。"

肖战一直以来都认为，爱他就要跟他每日黏在一处，与他朝夕相处，耳鬓厮磨。  
王太太这番话却让他坚定的心有了动摇。他可以赤条条来去无牵挂，可一博是王家的独子，他们两个终究不一样的。他不能毁了他似锦前程，他不能让他身败名裂。

"好，我走。"

王太太眼里有一闪而过的讶异，很快她又说："你得让一博断了念想。"

肖战朝王太太作了个揖，头低得低低："请太太放心。"

他们终究身不由己。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15.

肖战以为当初的自己已经想得很清楚，所有的挣扎他都一遍遍捋顺了，他自洽了，他要跟一博在一起。

如今王太太说的每一句话，都像箭扎在他身上，扎得他万劫不复。

"你真让我恶心。"

"你这般祸害他，到底安的什么心？"

"王家不能毁在你手里。"

"他才十九岁，他知道什么是真心？"

"这地方容不下你们可笑的真心。"

"你不能让他身败名裂。"

"你若打心底里爱护一博，你就得替他考虑。"

"你得让一博断了念想。"

肖战想过，如果一博知道王太太要阻挠他们，现在的他一定会为了他丢下一切跟他远走高飞，去找一个没人认识他俩的地方生活。

可一博以后他会不会后悔自己十九岁的决定？肖战不敢想。他不能让一博为了他抛下所有，就像王太太说的那样，他不能让王家毁在他肖战的手里。

他想过很多理由，别的理由一博一定是不会信的，他只有说跟绘画先生有关的理由，一博才会信服。因为廖先生已经在一博心底扎了根，是一博从来不愿意提及的。

他现在就要把一博心底的疑虑挖开，去伤害他，让他难过，让他伤心。

肖战对一博说自己当年是因为喜欢廖先生才去学画画的，那一年会离开王家也是因为廖先生。如果当时不是因为南方打仗，他们本来是想一走了之，再也不回来的。现在廖先生在上海安顿下来了，我要去找他了王一博。

"那你为什么还跟我好？"一博抬头却没有看向肖战，而是望着头顶浓密的桂花树叶。

桂树被厚厚的雪压弯了枝头，低低地垂到他们踮脚可及的地方。这棵桂树也不知道多少岁了，小时候他还跟肖战一起来拣桂花做桂花酥呢。

以前他一直不问肖战关于廖先生的事，因为他觉得过去的事就让他过去吧，他可以不在意的。

只要彼时彼刻跟肖战在一起的人是他，这不就够了吗？

只要不提不开心的事，在一起的时候总是快乐的，不是吗？

可肖战却亲手撕开他小心翼翼掩好的保护罩，告诉他，不要再掩耳盗铃自欺欺人了。

冬天还没过去，连肖战也要离开他了。

肖战背对着一博，用轻快的语气说："为什么？哪有这么多为什么啊王一博。"

他只是顺着一博以前心里的疑虑编了故事，其他的问题他没有准备答案，他不希望一博再问他问题了。

"你是喜欢我的，不是吗？你的眼睛不会骗我的。"一博眨了眨眼睛，走到肖战身边。

肖战觉得现在的一博特别脆弱，不论他怎么说都会伤到他，可肖战也只能拣伤害他的话说了。

肖战做了一个似笑非笑的表情，道："王一博你真天真。"

"我以为你喜欢我了。"一博在树下低着头，声音小小的，满是失意。

肖战忍住想要抱一抱的一博的冲动，抬起头，嘴角上扬，用没什么大不了的语气对一博笑笑："相互慰藉而已嘛，王一博你别这么认真。你不是还有刘家小姐吗？"

肖战保持着叫一博名字的时候都连名带姓的，好像这样子他就可以把现在说话的人跟真正的自己划清界线了。

"我不喜欢她，你知道的。"一博低着头的模样像是受伤的小兽在暗夜里独自舔舐伤口。

肖战笑着搡了一博一把，道："别搞得好像我占你便宜似的，做的时候你不是也爽了吗？"

"我是喜欢你才跟你做/爱的。"一博看着肖战，他眼框慢慢红起来。最近的他似乎特别容易哭。

他委屈极了，他不是为了慰藉，是因为，喜欢他。

肖战指甲攥进了掌心，深吸了一口气，面上努起笑意，靠近一博道："那分手前，要不要做最后一次。"

一博慌忙将脸撇向肖战看不到的右边，右嘴角湿湿咸咸的，他哑着声音说："你走吧。"

肖战松了一口气。哈，他终于让他生气了呀。

一博不是气肖战要离开他，而是气肖战为什么要对他说这样自轻的话。可一博即便再生气，他也无法对肖战说出重话。

高高的桂树顶端有一撮雪掉了下来，一层一层往下落，然后啪嗒一下掉进了站在树下的一博的领子里。

肖战看见了，原本想提醒他，却再也叫不出一博了。

肖战离开王家的那天，学堂里的孩子们刚下了学，齐齐在唱新教的歌：“长亭外，古道边，芳草碧连天……”

肖战跟着孩子们一起轻轻地呵："人生难得是欢聚，唯有离别多……"

孩子们的歌声也传到了王家的院子里。

"问君此去几时还，来时莫徘徊……"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16.

王老爷去世后，王太太的头发白得很快。

王家虽说表面上看起来跟以前一般无两，可大家都心知肚明，有一种无形的东西正在日渐瓦解。

王家从王老爷这代起就已经日趋式微，可家里的佣人跟长工还是多得用不了，因为老爷是做公的，面儿上得过得去。如今王老爷人都没人，还要那些个面儿做什么呢？

王老爷葬礼结束后，王太太遣散了很多佣人和长工，让他们各自回乡去了，只留了几个在屋里。

冬天还没过去，院子里越发地冷清了。

前线战事告急，来年开春的时候县里头张贴了很多招兵告示。

一博要去从军，王太太不同意。

他为了表示自己的决心，当着王太太的面把那封委任书给撕了，气得王太太大骂忤逆子。

第二天王太太却破天荒地同意了。昨儿夜里她梦到王老爷，王老爷给她托梦说让一博去做他想做的事，不要逼迫他。

她甚至在想，她逼肖战离开是不是错了。

她小声喃喃了一句："如果肖战不走，你会不会死心塌地留在家里？"

王太太说以后不管你在哪里，每个月都要写信回来报平安，信不能断，知道吗？

一博都点头答应了。

肖战跟一博说自己要去上海自然是假的。

他联络到在成都跟他共患难的师兄，师兄现在在大学里当老师。由于打仗的原因，大学内迁要往云南去。

师兄在信里说现在他们院里没几个美术老师了，有的老师不愿意拖家带口去云南，他问肖战愿不愿意来当助教。

肖战惶恐误人子弟，师兄说你的画在上海滩小有名气我可都听说了，肖画家怎么还怕误人子弟啊。

肖战跟师兄在长沙汇合，途经广西，取道越南，一路辗转，再乘滇越铁路进入昆明。

他们在昆明郊区建了临时教室跟校舍，还像往常一样上课，只是条件艰苦。

在昆明的这些日子，只要敌军的飞机经过昆明上空，警报就会被拉响，对他们来说早已是家常便饭。

肖战从没体验过这种。

以前只是听说打仗了，即便是他在外游历的那一年，受打仗影响拖了半年多才回到家，可那都是间接的，他从没有直面过战争。

刚开始的时候他还有些怕，他害怕没命再见一博一面，他要向他解释清楚的，总有一天他要跟一博解释清楚的。

一众老师们带着学生藏到以前挖好的简易防空洞里，抱着头警惕着。轰炸机一连投下好几颗炸弹，震得洞里泥石飞溅，簌簌往人脑袋上砸。

直到天黑，终于没了动静，他们才从防空洞里出来。幸好人都没事，只是校舍跟教室被炸了好几处。

学生老师们都躲在一间保存尚好的教室里休息，等天亮了再做重建工作。

夜里嘀嘀嗒嗒落起雨来，肖战背靠柱子，听雨打在铁皮屋顶上的声音，  
他又想起一博来。

他们已经分开很久很久了，不知道一博现在人在哪里，过得如何？是否身边也是炮火连天，命悬一线？

于此同时，远在贵阳的一博正遭受着敌军的攻击。

一博所在的这只队伍原本是负责从成都押运粮草去重庆的，然而敌军在他们到达前轰炸了重庆。他们攻不进去，转而支援贵阳。却在要塞处，遭遇了敌军的偷袭。

一博腹部跟肩膀都中弹了，子弹片朝他下颌飞来，划过他大半边脸。

一博向后倒去，脸上血肉模糊。

从重心不稳到倒地的那一瞬间，一博仿佛看到了人生的走马灯。

他看到牙牙学语的自己扑向娘的怀抱；他看到自己被爹驮在肩上骑马马；他看到小孩模样的肖战笑着把鸡腿递给自己；他看到自己在学堂里被同学追着打；他看到肖战牵着自己跑进观音庙；他看到自己躺在肖战身边第一次梦遗……

……

他看到自己穿着白褂子在写遗书，想起匣子里还有好几封写好却没办法寄出去的信，他离家的时候，娘跟他说家书不能断。

一博惊醒过来，发现自己置身于临时改建的用来安置伤员的棚子里。

护士端着满是血的医用皿进进出出，已经夜深了，仍不断有伤员被抬进来。

身边忽然响起了口琴声。

吹得是去国怀乡的忧愁，是有家难还的悲哀。

渐入高潮，一博察觉到这首曲子似曾相识。

他猛然记起，在乡下那次，他跟肖战走在乡间小路上，半山腰的亭子里那位胡子花白的老人拉的就是这首曲子。

那时候他不懂这首曲子，不知道肖战为什么伤心，此时再听却已流泪满面。

一博想抬手抹眼泪，却发现手臂重得动不了，自己整个头都包着纱布。

一博修养了半月，在贵阳碰到了从长沙借道贵阳赶往昆明的一群师生。

一博一眼就认出了人群里的廖先生，转而拨开人群去找肖战，却没有发现他的踪影。

他拉过廖先生的衣领，问他肖战呢？

见廖先生一脸疑惑的模样，一博指了指自己，说我是王一博，以前学堂那个。肖战不是去找你了吗？他在哪儿？

一博左手臂在胸口吊着，套在纱布拧成的绳圈儿里。

脸上虽然已经拆了纱布，可那道贯穿右脸直到耳后的子弹片的疤痕却再也去不掉了。

廖先生这才认出来一博来，肖战？他已经很久没给我写信了。你们走散了吗？

看着眼前的廖先生，一博忽然动摇了以前的想法，以及肖战离开他的理由。

他小心翼翼地问了廖先生几个问题，一切全都明了了。

都是肖战编的谎话，他居然还如此相信。

可他为什么要离开？

他忽然想起他离家前，他娘说的那句话，要是肖战在这儿，你是不是就会留在王家？

那是什么意思？

不远处敌军的轰炸机又在低空轰炸了，一博拉着廖先生跑到隐蔽处抱头趴地。

他扶着头，仿佛脑袋也被轰炸了一般，闹哄哄地让他无法思考。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17.

八年后。

战事平息，老百姓终于松了一口气。

一博变卖了王家的生意，带着王太太举家迁到了上海，做纺织生意。

临走前又雇了管家专门帮他看顾王宅，叮嘱管家要是有个叫肖战的人来找他，请他一定要给他打电话，并且务必要留住肖战。

一博一在上海安顿下来，便立即找了报纸登记寻人。

那天他约了布行的老板来家里谈事情。

布行老板看到一博书房墙上的那幅画，摸着胡子道："没想到王老板年纪轻轻对油彩画也精通呀。"

一博笑着说："不太懂，这幅画是十年前一位故人送的。"

那幅油彩画是肖战送给他的十八岁生日礼物，他一直都带在身边。

"您这位故人可真是独具慧眼啊。"布行老板凑近了去看那幅画，像是要确认真假。

其实这么多年来，一博的长相都没怎么变，只是脱去了稚气，以及增了右脸那道长疤。

难怪布行老板认不出来画里的人是他。

"此话怎讲？"

"如果我没认错，这幅画是出自青年画家肖战之手，应该是《少年》系列的。十年前肖战还没发迹，你朋友就送了这幅画给你，他还不是独具慧眼吗？哈哈。"

听到肖战两个字，一博心弦都绷紧了，扶着椅子的那只手背关节分明，他故作正定，屏息道："您认得肖战？"

"没有见过本人，只是有幸买过他的画。"

"那我去哪里能找到他？"

"您要找他？"

"您刚刚不是说我这位故人独具慧眼嘛，我跟这位故人失散多年。他既然能在画家发迹前买到这幅画，说不定他跟画家有些交情，也许从画家那儿问出我故人的消息。"

"原来如此。"布行老板道："我只知平时他的画都在黄埔江边的一家画廊出卖，下个月他还有个画展，说不定你可以碰碰运气。"

布行老板一离开，一博便赶紧开车往那家画廊赶。

他方才问布行老板为什么说这幅画是《少年》系列？

布行老板说因为肖战有好几十幅画都是以这个少年为主题人物的。

八年间他在军队里不是没有做过努力。

那时候他从廖先生那里拿到了肖战师兄在昆明的地址，写信过去却从来没有回音。

他不知道是信从来没有送到过那个地址，还是肖战师兄已经不在那里了？抑或肖战师兄回信了，可信却寄到了他上一个战地？

来上海以前他甚至去过昆明郊外的那所学校，那里已经人去楼空。

等他到的时候画廊已经打烊了。

之后他几乎每天都去，搞得画廊的工作人员都快认识他了。

他问：肖战什么时候有新作品出来？他本人会来这里吗？

答复是下月画展之时。

一月后。

为了这次画展，画廊重新装修了，墙壁刷成了淡灰色，镁光灯聚在画作上。

留声机里优雅的音乐缓缓流淌，还有工作人员端着盘子给参观的人送香槟。

画展里的画除了两幅是新作品，其余都是向藏家借过来展览的。

他的画都按作画时间摆放，一博一路看过来，仿佛看尽了肖战这八年来的经历。

乘火车去越南；

在郊外盖房子建宿舍；

为了躲避轰炸机，跟学生们躲在防空洞里；

校舍被炸毁了他们要重建……

……

最后一幅画是他的自画像，头发乱乱的，像是没睡醒的模样。

这才不像你，一博对着肖战的自画像小声说。

他终于看到了《少年》系列，一幅一幅都是他十七八岁的模样。

有在集市上的；

有在船上的；

有在学堂里的；

有站在观音庙外那条湿漉漉的石子路上的；

有趴在桃木桌上睡觉的……

一幅只画了眼睛、眉毛以及眉骨上一颗淡痣，画里的眼睛在流泪，这是《少年》系列的最后一幅画。

一博低头眨了眨已经泛红的眼睛，原来点点滴滴他都记得。

一博在人群里寻找肖战，工作人员告诉他肖先生现在在二楼，但是不方便见客。

一博听到他的前半句就立刻往二楼跑了，像当年肖战回家那一次他从书房往前院跑一样。

一博笃定又自信，他知道肖战在二楼，肖战不会跑掉。

他觉得自己整个人轻飘飘的，又欢快又轻盈。

当他跨到中间楼梯转角时，有人说着话从二楼下来。

是他熟悉的已然梦过千百回的声音，一博抬起头，对上说话人的目光。

END


End file.
